


Das Cookie

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan gets lost in Germany, and the others are trying to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Ryan's wife is only mentioned as 'his wife', so I'm not sure if that is a bad thing or not, I really hope that it's okay :S (If it's not okay, I will remove this/edit this story to avoid any problems). If anyone knows, please let me know? :3
> 
> It's not as long as I thought it would be, but Please enjoy *deep bow*

Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Lindsay, Ryan and himself were all having a blast on their trip to Germany; visiting the fans, seeing amazing architecture (which he decided to tease that “Jack needs to build a house for them that looks like one of these fucking awesome buildings in Minecraft!” which everyone else laughed at, and Jack replied with a “No way in hell am I building this, asshole!”), and of course, the bars. 

He decided to record quite a bit of the trip with both video and photographic evidence, because who knows when he would ever be able to come back here? And if he filmed Ryan more than the rest - even more than he filmed Lindsay - who could blame him? The guy was so happy, he reminded the rest of the group like a child (Ryan gave them a huge grin and shrugged as he resumed to bounce around when they made that comment).

\---

“Ryan? Where the fuck are you!?” Michael called out as he stopped by a clothes store down the street - the rest of the group searching other stores in the area.

But now here he was, in the middle of fuck-if-he-can-pronounce-that-street-name, looking for Ryan, who decided it was a great idea to disappear like an idiot.

“Seriously, I am going to get a fucking leash for each of you assholes.” Geoff grumbled as he looked into the window of a store that specialized in wooden dolls.

“I wouldn’t say _we_ need them, Geoff.” Gavin replied in a calm tone, taking a quick step into a store that was selling what seemed to be hobby supplies, “But I am not against getting one for Ry.”

“And if that doesn’t work, I will gladly hold his hand and drag him around like the child he is being right now.” Lindsay threatened, before tripping over a potted plant in front of a street-side vendor (which luckily for her, didn’t break). She apologized as best she could to the clerk, before continuing to walk down the street, shouting “Ryan, I am going to kick your ass when we find you!”

“As long as we get to join in the ass kicking, be my guest.” Michael nodded in agreement.

Geoff let out an aggravated sigh, “Speaking of ass kicking, his wife is going to kill us in the worst way if we can’t find him!”

They continued their search, keeping the conversation on how dead Ryan would be once they found him, and all the different ways his wife would be able to kill them if they didn’t.

“Hey guys, I found him!” Jack shouted out from down the street, Ryan behind him holding a bag with his arm. Geoff cheered, “Jack, you beautiful bastard! I could kiss you right now!”

“Ryan, what the fuck? Where did you go that you decided not to tell us!?” Michael immediately demanded when the group met up outside the bakery Ryan had been found in.

Ryan grinned sheepishly, “In my defense, I did say I would be right back.” He reached into the bag, grabbing the item he had purchased, “Do you guys want a cookie? They’re really good.”

He was met with a silence before shrugging, “No? Okay, more for me then.” and began to chew on the delicious cookie in his hand.

Michael was the one to break the silence, “You risked all of us getting horribly murdered by your wife… for a cookie?”

After a few more seconds of silence, and five pairs of expectant eyes on him, Ryan nodded slowly, “I… guess? Though I don’t know where my wife came into this conversation.”

Geoff shared a look with each of the other four men in the circle, before returning his eyes to glare at Ryan, Lindsay already reaching for Ryan’s hand.

“Jack, find the nearest pet store on your phone; Lindsay and I have a little shopping to do for Ryan…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques, and other stuff if you wish are welcome :D
> 
> This story came to be thanks to a tumblr post I saw about Michael documenting the trip with a focus on Ryan, and how his wife would kill them if they lost him on the trip.  
> I'm not sure how to insert links to this... so instead enjoy this copy and paste-able text! :P
> 
> http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com/post/120479794473/sincerelyicyrose-i-love-that-michael-is


End file.
